When you least expect it
by foundmyprince
Summary: Luke and Haley have been best friends forever right.. but lately they've been acting real weird around each other.. to complicate things further, Luke's half-brother Nathan has his sights set on Haley, for entirely different reasons.. chapter 7 up!
1. Default Chapter

**Author's note**: ok, so, first of all, I already posted this story months ago but it got removed because of something I don't understand, but I changed it anyway. Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction... so I need your support!! Please read and review... this is gonna be a romantic comedy... with a Naley/Laley pair-up and probably a Brucas thing going-on later on.. please tell me if its any good... need your reviews!! I actually wrote some of the chapters already, but my pc got busted so I had to do it all over again... all im asking is for you guys to give it a chance.. I really love writing and reading, so don't be so harsh with the reviews! LOL!! Just kidding!! Be as honest and as brutal as you like!! Tell me if it sucks!!! Thanks in advance!! Love you guys!!! :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.. maybe just a few of the new characters I invent.. and I don't really know the names of the teachers/parents/principal/some of the places in Tree Hill, etc... so please bear with me.. :)

**Summary**: Luke and Haley have been best friends forever right.. but lately they've been acting real weird around each other.. to complicate things further, Luke's half-brother Nathan has his sights set on Haley, for entirely different reasons.. sensible Haley James suddenly finds herself in a dilemma, and her quiet little world will soon be turned upside-down by the Scott brothers! This story is sort of an extension to the original plot.. there are lots of exciting new twists and scenes that I hope you guys would like... so here goes!!!!

Prologue

Haley and Lucas met each other one afternoon at the park when they were 7. Some kids were picking on Luke and calling him 4-eyes coz he had on these big pair of eyeglasses. They were about to trash his new bike when Haley came into the picture and kicked the crap out of them! It was three against one but she still emerged the victor!

Haley: You ok?

Lucas: Yeah, thanks by the way.

Lucas answered as he got up from the ground and was brushing dirt off his jumper. She was pleased to find out that he wasn't like the other boys that were too egoistic to acknowledge that a girl just took on 3 guys and saved him.

H: No problem. Im Haley. I just moved in from New York.

Lucas looked up at the kid who just saved his butt and for the first time noticed that she as a girl. She had on a pair of jeans, a blue shirt that had a Ghostbuster's logo on it, sneakers, and a blue baseball cap.

L: Uh, my name's Lucas.

H: Hey Lucas.

She said eyeing him from behind her baseball cap. Lucas' hair was all messed up and he was looking at her through his huge glasses. He was kind of skinny but was taller than her by at least six inches.

H: So, Im kind of lost here. I was supposed to meet my mom back at the icecream parlor but, well, I kinda wandered too far.

Lucas was staring at her with an awed expression on his face.

H: Um, hello! Earth to Lucas!

Lucas snapped out of it.

L: Oh, I can show you where the icecream shop is.

He picked up his bike and started to walk towards the swings.

L: Uh, Haley, how'd you do that?

H: Do what?

L: You just took on 3 guys 2 times your size and you act as if it was nothing. What are you, some kind of freak?

H: Hey! Just because I can punch and you can't doesn't make me a freak!

Lucas blushed at that.

L: Ok, so I take that back. Where'd you learn to punch like that?

H: Having five big brothers can be handy sometimes.

L: Wow.. Five huh.

H: Yeah, but most of the time they just bug me. But now that its only me and my parents at the house, it kinda gets lonely sometimes. They come home only on holidays. They're off to college this year. I miss them, you know.

L: No actually, I don't.

H: What do you mean?

L: I don't have any brothers.

H: Oh. Sisters then?

L: Nope. Just me.

H: Sometimes I want to be an only kid. I think its kinda cool.

L: Yeah, sometimes.

"Haley! There you are! I've been looking all over for you! Where've you been? I told you not to go too far! We're in a new neighborhood! You can't just go off without telling me!" her mom burst out. "Sorry mom. I got lost. Um, this is Lucas. He showed me how to get here." Haley replied sheepishly. "Thank you Lucas. I thought I was never going to see my baby again!" Haley rolled her eyes and kind of blushed. "My mom can get overly dramatic sometimes." She whispered to Lucas. "Im Mrs. James. Thank you again Lucas. What did you say your last name was?" "Its Scott." Said Lucas. "No problem Mrs. James. Just returning the favor." Haley's mom had a puzzled expression on her face. Haley and Lucas shared a knowing smile.

"Well, we've got to go. Nice meeting you Lucas." Said Mrs. James as she turned to leave. "Nice meeting you too Ma'm." "Hurry up Haley. We still have to buy you a new pair of shoes for school next week, remember? Be a good girl and say goodbye to your new friend. Hurry up now!" "Yeah mom, alright already..." Haley whined. "So, I guess I'll see you around" said Lucas. "Yeah, see you around." She said as she followed her mom to their car. She glanced back and saw Lucas wave at her. She waved back and smiled as she got into the car. _Lucas Scott- has a nice ring to it. Although he looks kinda dorky. Hmm.. My first friend in Tree Hill,_ she thought. Meanwhile Lucas watched as the car pulled out of the parking space_. Haley James- scary! I've got to ask her sometime to teach me how to punch. That was pretty awesome, for a girl! _he said to himself as he got on his bike and headed for his mom's café.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Nine years later

"Wake up sleepyhead!"

The curtains were pushed open and sunlight was pouring into the room. "Come on Hales, wake up!" Nothing. The room was so silent he could hear himself breathing. He finally pulled the blanket from the sleeping form on the four-poster bed.

"Huh? Wah? Wah happened? Oh, its you! (yawn) Will you stop bugging me n get out of my room!" she checked her alarm clock on her bedside table. "Oh for god's sake, its only 7:30 Luke!! And to top it all of, it's a Saturday, you moron!"

Luke chuckled. He was used to Haley being cranky in the morning. She was flat on her stomach and she put a pillow over her head to block out the sun. Luke had a good view of her bottom and didn't realize he was staring until Haley complained, "Can you please shut the curtains! Someone in here's trying to sleep!" came the muffled cry. _Why am I checking out Haley's ass? Must've forgot it was her for a second there._

He shrugged and sat on her bed. "Get up Haley. You promised you'd help me with the bug thing for biology next week. You know I don't know anything about bugs, so you gotta help me. And besides, you were the one that said we had a better chance at getting the bugs early in the morning." Lucas tried to reason with her. He heard a sigh from under the pillow and knew she was about to give in. He was smiling when he said "Don't forget you owe me one Hales! You wouldn't have made it to school last Monday if I didn't come to rescue you from Mrs. Johnson's dog." he said.

"Oh, alright already. You don't have to rub it in! You know im scared of dogs and that was one heluva dog! It chased me around the block and up the tree!" she exclaimed. Haley sat up and smiled sleepily at Lucas.

Then she suddenly threw a pillow at him and it hit him right smack in the face. "That was for pulling the covers and letting that blasted sun in!"

"Ok we're even." Lucas laughed. "Can you hurry up so we can get this over with."

She stood up and started to pull her shirt off to change when she noticed Lucas staring at her. "What?" she said.

"Nothing. Just hurry up and change. Uh, I'll wait for you downstairs." He said as he left the room, but not before he saw a glimpse of Haley unzipping her PJ's. _What is wrong with you Scott? First you check out her ass, then you get all sweaty when you see her dressing. I mean, come on man, get a grip. Its Haley, you idiot!_ he thought as he was making his way down the stairs. Not that he could blame himself though. She sure has changed in the last couple of years. He couldn't help but notice how she was a little taller and slimmer now, how her hair had grown a little longer, how she could distract him while they were playing basketball just because she was bumping into him a little. _Woah, hold on a second! What am I doing! This is getting a little weird so I should stop now.. _He decided not to let it bother him.

_Keep it cool Luke! This is Hales were talking about! Haley's the girl-next-door type. She always wears her hair up in a ponytail. She's been a straight-A student since she could remember. She always plays it safe. Never taking risks. Never breaking rules. O'l Reliable Haley, _Luke thought.

Meanwhile, back in her room Haley did some thinking of her own. _Luke sure is acting strange lately. Wonder what's eating at him. _She finished dressing and went down for breakfast. "Hey Luke, ready to go?" she said after having a bite of her toast. "Yeah, come on." They both stepped outside and headed for the park, hoping to catch some bugs for Luke's project next week...

And that's how its been since the two "bumped into each other" nine years ago at the park.. They've been best friends ever since the whole "bike incident". Haley was this tough, smart girl whom he could talk to when he needed to be with someone who made sense. Lucas was this funny, dorky kind of guy who always made her laugh and was always there when she needed him.

As the two walked side by side, Haley stole a glance at Luke. "Wow Luke, I never noticed you were so big. When did this all happen? Did my best friend grow overnight? What have you been up to lately?" _A lot of working out, I presume, _Haley thought. Lucas just laughed. Then she remembered he had joined the basketball team a few months ago.

"Practice gets harder every week, Hales. Plus coach said we needed to go to the gym three times a week for weights and stuff. Glad you finally noticed my bulging muscles and perfect physique!" he said grinning. She slapped his arm and laughed. _Where is the Luke I know with the big glasses and the goofy look on his face? He's really changed. Not that Im complaining... Cute butt, Luke. Woah, where did that come from?, _she asked herself and glanced at Lucas' back.

"Come on Hales! I'll race yah to the park!" he shouted as he made a run for the swings. "Why you little...!!! No fair!" she laughed as she chased after him.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Monday morning.

Haley had Math for first period. She loved Math, it was one of her favorite subjects. So she naturally liked Mondays. She was in a happy mood as she stopped by her locker to get her Math book that weighed a ton.

"Hey Nathan, I thought you were going to call me last night. What happened?"

At the sound of that name, she glanced up. It was a name she had come to despise. The bearer of that god-forsaken name has been the reason her bestfriend had almost decided to leave the team.

"I was busy, but hey, Ill make it up to you." Nathan said as he pulled the beautiful blonde into his arms for a kiss.

"You better!" said the blonde. She and Nathan practically made out in front of her.

_Gross! This is great, just great! What a nice way to start the week!,_ Haley said to herself.

"Excuse me" she said as she passed by the couple. She tried to avoid them but accidentally got into their way. "Hey! Watch where you're going! Can't you see we're busy here?" screamed the blonde. She reminded Haley of a snake.

"Yeah, real busy." Haley muttered as she went on her way. Nathan stole a glance at the brunette who just muttered something under her breath.

"Hey, you dropped something. Here." said Nathan, flashing his lazy grin. Haley looked up at him and snatched her handkerchief from his hand and hastily made her way to class with Nathan staring at her, a smirk on his face.

"Stupid bitch. Now, where were we?" the blonde purred as she slid her arms into Nathan's jacket. "Hey Lindsay, I gotta go. The principal just gave me a new room assignment. See yah later." he said as he pulled away from her, leaving a fuming blonde in the hallway.

The bell had just rung when Mr. Smith walked into the classroom. "Ok class, we need to finish the reporting today so we can move on to a new topic next meeting. Also, the principal gave me a memo this morning saying I would have a new student for the rest of the semester. Has any newcomer showed up yet? No? Okay. Anyway, let us continue. So, who goes first? Ah, Haley. Please write your solution on the board and explain to us how you got your answer." he said. "Yes Mr. Smith" Haley replied.

As she was writing her Math problem on the board, she heard the door open and was distracted. She glanced up from her writing to see who it was. She gasped as Nathan Scott walked into the room like a lion strolling into his lair. _What is he doing here?, she thought. Its bad enough that I get to see him during English and Biology! Life is sooooo unfair!!_

"Mr. Scott, its nice of you to join us!" said Mr. Smith, sarcastically. "Please sit down. We were just getting started."

Nathan shrugged and took the empty seat near the window. He was bored but he didn't show it. Then he recognized the brunette from the hallway. He smiled his sly smile as he watched her glare at him_. She's got the hots for_ _me! You want me, don't you?!,_ he silently asked her from the other side of the room.

"Haley, we're waiting. Stop staring at Mr. Scott and just explain to us your answer." Mr. Smith commented.

Haley turned red and faced the blackboard, willing herself to calm down. She finished her report and sat down on her chair, which was unfortunately right beside Nathan's. She tried her best to ignore him but she could see him staring right at her from the corner of her eye.

"What are you staring at?!" Haley hissed. "I enjoy making girls nervous. That's the fun part of being me, I get to have anyone I want." Nathan replied, his voice husky. "Well you must be a moron or just too air headed to think that I would be nervous around you. Actually, you're both!" came Haley's tart reply.

"Care to share with us your animated discussion with Mr. Scott, Ms. James? It seems you two have something you want to tell the class." said Mr. Smith. "No sir." Haley stifled a scream. She managed to ignore Nathan for the rest of the period and was relieved when the bell finally rang. She got out as quickly as she could.

The day went by pretty fast after that. By the time the lunch bell rang, Haley was exhausted, exasperated, and was thinking of moving into another country! She had to deal with Nathan 3 times a day_! Shit! This was one heluva day! _she thought as she made her way through the tables in search of her best friend.

"Hey there buddy! I've been looking all over for you! Hey, what's wrong Hales?" Lucas asked as she sat down.

"Nothing, I just had a bad start today" Haley said as she thought of Nathan. "Well, you better get something to eat." Lucas frowned at Haley's slumped form.

"You know what? I've just the thing to make you feel better!" he said with a slight smile. "I don't think anything could make me feel better today Luke." Haley replied with a sigh. "Not even this?" he asked as he held up a small plastic bag that had "Candy Corner" written in front.

Haley looked up to see what he was referring to. Then she smiled and gave him a hug. "You really are the best Luke! Thanks!!!" she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and took the licorice. "No problem! I bought some when you weren't here yet. Just thought you might like some. And besides, I needed to thank you for helping me out this weekend." he replied. "Aww. How sweet Luke. You're making me blush!" Haley teased.

"Really?" Luke asked seriously. "What do you mean really? You are so weird these days Luke! Did you seriously think you could make me blush?" Haley laughed.

Nathan was sitting five tables across from them and was watching them laugh. "Hey man. Where were you on Saturday? I thought we had a deal." asked Paul as he sat down beside Nathan.

Author's Note: Paul is one of Nathan's friends. He's also on the Basketball team. He's gonna be popping up sometimes throughout the fic! He's this gorgeous blue eyed blonde who's gonna play a part in this story... you'll know what I mean later on! He's the exact replica of Paul Walker! That's where I got the name!

"I was busy man." Nathan replied. "Busy with what?" Paul persisted. "Nothing man, none of your business." Nathan eyed him.

"Alright man, chill! I was just asking. Jeez." Paul said as he took a bite of his pizza.

"Hey Paul, who's that girl sitting next to Lucas?" asked Nathan.

"Where? Oh that girl. I think she's his girlfriend or something. Why'd you ask?" Paul asked curiously. "Nothing really, she's just this chick who glared at me the whole day." Nathan replied.

"Of course she was glaring at you, everyone knows you've been giving Lucas a hard time on the team. She naturally hates you for that. Guess you can't charm everybody, can you Nate?" Paul sneered.

"Hey man, what's up? What've you guys been talking about?" asked Tim as he sat down in front of the guys.

"Luke's girlfriend." Paul nodded towards Haley.

"Where? Oh. She's not his girlfriend. I think they're bestfriends or something." Tim commented.

"What, you're suddenly the gossip queen?" Paul laughed.

"No! That's Haley. She tutored me a few months back when I was having problems with my grades." he said. "You always have problems with your grades man!" Paul joked.

Nathan silently contemplated what he learned as Tim and Paul were wrestling with each other. Then he let out his slow smile and said to himself, _well Haley James, seems like you and I are going to get more acquainted. _Nathan sipped his Coke and watched as Luke said something to Haley that made her laugh.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

That evening Lucas was getting ready to go home. He just finished another day at basketball practice. He went inside the locker room and opened his locker. He took off his shirt and took a towel then went to the shower room. A few minutes later, he got back from his bath and saw that his locker was thrashed. All of his clothes were wet and a big red "bastard" was spray painted on the inside of the locker.

"Real funny. This is just great." he said as he was fuming.

"Hey there gorgeous! You know, you look real sexy in that towel." Brooke said as she leaned against one of the lockers.

"What are you doing here Brooke? This is the men's locker room." Luke wasn't in the mood for one of Brooke's games.

"When has that ever stopped me?" she said with a flirtatious grin. "Not so happy to see me, Luke? Normally I wouldn't give a shit, but you standing there dripping wet and in that towel is just giving me ideas. Mind if I share them with you?" Brooke said as she licked her lips.

"I'm not the only one dripping wet." Luke muttered under his breath as he looked at his soaking clothes. "Look, Brooke, I'm really not in the mood for one of your charades. I've gotta find something to wear." said Luke as he tried to see if there was anything in his locker that wasn't soaked.

"Getting dressed already? What's the hurry? We have all night." Brooke said as she inched closer. Luke sighed and faced Brooke. He opened his locker wider for her to see the damage.

"Woah! That's why you're so cranky. Got any ideas on who's behind this?" asked Brooke.

"Just a hunch." Luke said sarcastically.

Brooke just smiled and said, "Well, you can't stay here sulking forever. Come on, I'll give you a ride home."

"And just how am I going to go out there to the parking lot of our school without any clothes on?" Luke replied.

"Hmmm.. Good question. Wait, I've got an idea!" she said as she pulled him out of the locker room.

_What is taking Luke so long? He said he was going to be here at 7. It's 8 and there's still no sign of him!_ Haley was pacing Lucas' room. They had agreed to do his bug project tonight at his house_. I still need to finish my paper! Come on Luke!!! Hurry up! _Just then she heard a car pull up in front. She rushed to meet the car and exclaimed "It's about time! Do you know what time it is! You said we were gonna---"...She wasn't able to finish her sentence because a big black bird came out of the passenger seat of the car. It was the team's mascot, a Raven complete with headgear and a tail.

"Hey tutor girl!" said Brooke as she got out of the driver's seat.

"Oh, um, hi Brooke. What are you doing here? With the mascot?" Haley said distractedly.

Brooke let out a screech of laughter then she looked at the mascot and winked.

"See you later lover. Remember, you owe me a date Saturday night. Later, tutor girl!" she said as she left the mascot in front of the house and sped away.

The mascot got inside the house and Haley followed. "Um, what are you doing in here?" Haley asked.

Just then, the mascot took his head off and faced her. "Luke! What happened to you?! Why are you wearing that thing?" she exclaimed as she burst into fits of laughter.

"Ha-ha. Very funny Hales. Would you just help me get this thing out?" said Luke, irritated. "Sorry Luke, I—can't—help—it!" Haley said between laughs. She went up to him and helped him unzip his suit. "I never knew it was so hot in here." Said Luke as he waited for Haley to help him.

"Hey Luke!" Haley exclaimed.

"What?" Luke said as he turned around to face her.

(FLASH) "Haley!" Luke shouted as he chased after her.

"I am like, sooo gonna use this to black mail you!" she said as she held up the Polaroid.

Luke had to laugh at that, but then he sat down and slumped.

"So, what happened Luke? Why are you wearing that thing?" she said more seriously as she sat down on the bed beside him. He told her what happened and by the time he was finished, she was so red she was steaming! "Let me guess, the guy who's responsible for this is the moron who had you thrown in the pond! I am gonna murder him and then im gonna kill him!" exclaimed Haley as she stood up.

Luke sighed and said, "Just help me get out of this thing, will you Hales." She unzipped the costume from the back and was surprised to see him naked underneath. His broad back was in front of her and she couldn't help but notice how great he looked.

_No wonder Brooke has been chasing after him,_ she thought with a little annoyance. Then he stood in front of her and said, "Hales, I need a minute to get dressed. Then we can do the project ok?" All Haley could do was nod her head because her gaze was transfixed on his chest. "Great. Thanks Hales." said Luke as he went into the bathroom to change.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Wednesday afternoon was tutoring day for Haley. It was turning out to be a stressing week for Lucas and her. She sat at her table at the tutoring station wondering who her next protégé would be.

She looked up as she heard footsteps coming towards her. What she saw made steam come out of her nose and ears. "What are you doing here? I didn't think Mr. I'm-so-popular-girls-can't-get-their-hands-off-me Scott would have any interest in studying!" she exclaimed as he got nearer.

"Well you thought wrong Ms. I'm-such-a-snotty-teacher's-pet." he retorted. "Say hello to your new student." he said with a triumphant smile.

"No way, you're kidding right? You aren't even flunking in any of your subjects! You don't need a tutor and even if you did, there isn't a chance in hell that I would tutor you!" she bit back.

"First of all, it isn't my fault that the teachers recommended that I take tutoring classes and that they unfortunately recommended you to be my tutor. And second of all, how would you know that I wasn't flunking in any of my subjects? Have you been spying on me like all the other girls?" he sneered.

"Grrr! You are such an ass! Give me that!" she said as she snatched the form from Nathan. True enough, it had her name on it and said that she needed to give him 5 hours of her time a week. _This cannot be happening to me,_ she said. _What have I done to deserve this?_ "I can't tutor you, but I'll get you another tutor. Fair enough?"

"Nope. It has to be you. I hate to admit it but you're the best tutor in school. You even made Tim pass his Biology exam when you tutored him a couple of months back."

"I only tutor people who have potential." she said.

"Are you saying that I don't have potential?"

She gave him a look that said_—DUH!_

He looked a little hurt.

_Maybe I bruised his big ego,_ Haley thought.

"Well, now I've got to prove you wrong. Just give me a chance. I need your help Haley. Please." he gave her his boyish grin.

"I'm not like other girls, Nathan. So you could stop smiling at me now. It's kinda creepy."

Actually, it was kinda cute but she could never tell him that. _No wonder girls keep falling all over his feet, _she thought_. He sure knows how to get a girl's attention. Luckily I'm not falling for it, right?_

She looked away from Nathan, confused.

"Look, I thought you wanted to help people who needed your help. I need your help Haley. Don't give up on me now." Nathan pleaded.

Haley looked up at him and felt her resolve breaking. Maybe he did need her help and she was just being biased about it. Then an idea hit her.

"Oh alright. You win. I'm not the bitch that you think I am. I want to help people who need my help, even if it means helping you." She said defensively.

"I never thought you were a bitch Haley." Nathan said quietly as he looked in her eyes. Being the ass that he was, he never actually wanted to hurt a girl by making her think he saw her as a bitch. Haley saw the look he gave her and groaned inwardly.

"On two conditions Nathan."

"What conditions?" he asked.

"First, you have to lay off Luke. I mean it Nathan! No more thrashing his locker or throwing him in the pond!" she eyed him suspiciously.

Nathan watched her intently with a frown on his face. "Okay, I can deal with that. What's the second one?" he asked.

"You have to swear no one is going to know about this tutoring thing but you and me. Especially not Luke." she finished.

After a few seconds, he smiled and said "Deal. Shake on it?" he extended his hand and took hers into it.

His hand was warm. It was so big that it covered her hand entirely. She looked down on it and thought, _what am I getting myself into?_

"Where do we study if we don't want anybody to see us?" Nathan asked her.

"I haven't thought about it yet." she admitted.

"We can study at my place if you like." He gave her a suggestive smile.

Haley shivered. "No way! We're studying at my place!" she blurted out.

"Ok. Suit yourself. See you after practice!" he shrugged and walked away. "Wait! You don't even know where I live!" Haley said as she called out to him.

"Don't worry, I'll find it. Be there at 6."

Haley looked down on her desk and hit her head on the table. _Nice work Haley, you've just invited Nathan Scott into your house. Whoppie...,_she thought.

Nathan was smiling as he walked out of the room. _This is going to be interesting. The best idea you've had yet Nathan..., _he said to himself.


	6. Chapter 5

AN: hey guys!! Special thanks to MisFaith1029, barbra, and preciousbabyblue for reviewing!! Really appreciated it!! Hope more people read my work!! :) I'll keep your suggestions in mind... :) who knows what could happen... hehehe... anyway..hope you like this chapter!! Keep those reviews coming!! Love yah!!

Chapter Five

Part I

Haley glanced at the clock on the wall of her room. It was 7:30 and still there was no sign of Nathan. _I've gotta be crazy for thinking this thing would work out! Why am I even waiting for him? He probably just wanted to have a little fun and thought he could pull one over the "tutor girl". Real smart Haley, real smart... _she thought as she closed her history book. It was raining outside and the weather forecast showed it was going to be cloudy for the next couple of days. "Perfect! Even the weather agrees with me." Haley mumbled.

The phone rang and she answered it on the third ring.

H: Hello?

L: Hey Hales. Its me.

H: Oh, hi Luke. What's up?

L: Nothing really. Uh, listen, you wanna go grab a pizza? I could pick you up in five minutes. Besides, I need your advice on something.

"Haley! There's someone here looking for you!" her mom called from the bottom of the stairs.

_Oh shit! It's Nathan!_ Haley thought.

H: Um, Luke, I'm really not feeling so good. I think I got rained on when I went home this afternoon. (cough) I gotta pass up your offer buddy. I'll call you later okay?

L: You better get some rest. We'll just talk about it tomorrow. Bye Hales.

H: Thanks Luke. (cough) Bye!

Haley hung up and smoothed her hair. _Why do I feel like I'm stabbing my best friend in the back? _asked a voice in her head. _Because you are, stupid!_ she answered the voice. _I'm doing this for Lucas,_ she thought. She took a deep breath and stood up, ready to face her new student.

Nathan was waiting for her just outside her room. She jumped when she saw him.

"Nervous?" he asked with a smirk.

"You wish!" she replied. "What are you doing up here anyway? We're doing this thing downstairs where my parents can see us. That way, when I scream for help I'll be sure that they could hear me." she said as she looked him in the eye.

"I'm not here to rape you, Haley. I'm here to study." he said, irritated. "Besides, I wanted to see how your room looked like. I was right." he said as he stepped inside her room and looked around.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Haley retorted.

It was pretty overwhelming to see Nathan inside her room. He was so big, he made everything look so small.

"Nothing." Nathan said with a smile.

"Whatever! Could you please just go wait for me downstairs. I need to get some stuff." she said.

Nathan shrugged and went out. As he passed by Haley, she inhaled a masculine scent and she felt light-headed. _This is going to be a long night, _Haley thought.

Part II

Nathan walked down Haley's stairs and stepped into Haley's living room. He sat on Haley's couch and Haley's mom greeted him as she passed by.

_What am I doing here? I don't even know this girl! Maybe I should just get out of here while I still can. Being tutored by this girl for 5 hours a week isn't even worth my time,_ he said to himself.

He got up and stared to leave when he noticed Haley's picture on top of the piano. She was smiling at the camera and was holding a fishing rod. Beside her in the picture was the reason Nathan even considered this ridiculous plan of his – Luke. _Thanks for reminding me why I need to do this, man.._ he thought sarcastically as he sat down again.

Haley came down the stairs. "Almost time for dinner Haley. Why don't you invite your guest?" her mom called from the kitchen.

"Guess I'm invited for dinner huh." Nathan said as she entered the living room.

"Only because my mom said so. Wouldn't want you to think you were welcome here" she replied.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to think that, now, would we?" said Nathan as he looked her in the eye.

She was saved from having to reply to that because her mom called her to the dinning room. She entered with Nathan and made the introductions. "Mom, Dad, this is Nathan. I'm going to be tutoring him _indefinitely_" she said as she looked meaningfully at Nathan.

"Nice to meet you Nathan" her dad said as he nodded to Haley's parents. "Please sit down and join us" her mom added as they gathered around the table.

"Where do I sit?" Nathan asked Haley.

"You could sit next to Haley." her mom said. Haley rolled her eyes.

"So Nathan, you and Haley are classmates..." her dad started the conversation.

_And the nightmare begins.. _Haley thought as she sat down to eat.

After dinner, Haley's parents left the house to go watch a movie.

"I completely forgot, mom! You can't go out tonight!" Haley whined as she followed them outside.

"We already planned this Haley. Don't wait up for us. Just lock up ok, Honey? Good night." her mom said as she got into the car. Haley went back to the living room.

"Guess it's just you and me tonight, huh Haley." Nathan said as he looked at her from the door to the kitchen. "Whatever. I bet your glad that was over" Haley said sarcastically.

"Actually, it was different. Different in a good way. You're lucky. Your parents are cool." Nathan replied with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Haley noticed the change in his voice and was confused. She didn't expect Nathan to call her parents "cool".

"Anyway, we should get started. It's already 8. By the way, where were you? Why were you late? I thought you said you'd be here at 6? I also have some things to do, it's unfair if you don't come on time Nathan" Haley said as she looked at him. "If you don't come on time, I don't think this would work." she added.

"I had some stuff to do after practice." Nathan said as he shrugged.

"What kind of stuff?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing that concerns you." he said.

"Fine! Just don't do it again! (sigh) Let's just get this over with so we can get on with our lives!" she replied as she sat own on the couch. Haley opened her Biology book while Nathan sat own beside her.

"We could start with Biology and then do the rest tomorrow. You ready?" she asked just as a voice called from the kitchen.

"Hey Hales! I brought you some of my mom's chicken soup to help you get better!"

"Oh no! It's Luke!!" Haley whispered, as she looked frantically at Nathan.


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys!! Thanks to LucasnHaley for checking out my story! Hehe!! And to MisFaith1029 and barbra for reviewing again!! Wow! I didn't know there were sooo many Laley fans! Hehe.. well, I updated this next chapter... this is the longest chapter yet, coz I love you guys so much! Hehe! hope you guys like it... read the whole thing first before reacting... hehe..

Chapter Six

Part I

"Quick! Hide!! I'll distract Luke!!" she pushed Nathan out of the couch. "Where?! Like I know where the best hiding places are.." asked Nathan as he looked around amused.

"Hey Hales, I'm putting it on the stove to heat it ok?" said Luke as he made his way about the kitchen.

"I dunno, anywhere!" said Haley as she bit her nails. "Go up to my room! Don't you dare come down until I say so!"

"And what if I don't want to go into your room?" Nathan raised his eyebrow.

"Ugh!! You promised, Nathan! Get your sorry ass up there!!!" she said, frustrated.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Nathan said with a laugh.

He disappeared on the top of the stairs just as Lucas found Haley by the staircase.

"Hey. What are you looking at?" Luke asked. Haley turned around and saw Luke by the side of the kitchen door.

_Barely made it,_ she thought. "Oh, nothing. Hey, thanks for bringing some soup over. Um, I forgot to see if the lights in my room are out. I'll just go up and check."

"Shouldn't you be resting? Why don't you sit down? I'll check on the lights." said Luke.

"NO! I mean, I'll check on the lights. Watch the stove for me Luke, ok?" she said as she made her way up he stairs.

_If Nathan so much as squeaks up here, he's dead!_ She thought as she practically ran across the hallway to her room.

She opened her door and found him lying on her bed, flipping through her Vogue magazines.

"What is it with chicks and dating tips?" Nathan asked himself absent-mindedly as he looked at the magazine.

"The dating tips are there to warn us against guys like you who only have one thing in mind on first dates" she said as she snatched the magazine from him.

"Yeah? And that would be?" he asked with an innocent face.

"Don't try to act dumb, you know what I mean!"

"I didn't know you were interested in what guys like me think about on first dates Haley. You surprise me." He said with a smirk.

"Whatever! You really are a creep! Get off my bed! We need to think of a way to get you out of here! Knowing Luke, he probably won't be leaving soon." Haley said with a scowl.

"What's with all the glaring? It isn't my fault Lucas showed up when he wasn't supposed to."

"Don't you dare try to blame this on him!" she screamed at Nathan.

Nathan just shrugged and said "You know, you really should keep your voice down. Lucas might hear you and come up here, and then he'll find out about our little agreement"

Haley was feeling guilty already and she didn't need this moron to tell her to keep quiet. She couldn't take it anymore! "Ugh! It's your fault I even have this problem in the first place!" she clenched her fists and lunged at Nathan.

"Woah! Take it easy!" Nathan said as he tried to jump out of her way, but he wasn't fast enough. Haley still managed to hit him in the arm.

"Ouch! That hurt! Are you crazy or something?!" he said as he rubbed his arm.

"I'm not crazy, just pissed!" she said as she lunged at him again. It felt good to punch Nathan. She wasn't about to stop yet.

Nathan saw her raise her fists again, but his time she was aiming for his face. "That does it!" Nathan shouted as Haley swung her right arm at him. Nathan was able to grab her arm, so she swung her left arm but he grabbed that one too. Nathan pulled her around so that her back was flat against his chest. "Stop it Haley! Calm down!" he said as she struggled. He held her tighter.

"Let go of me you moron!" she said as she tried to get free.

"I'll let go of you if you promise to calm down." He said to her.

Haley kept on struggling but then she suddenly went still.

"Ok, I'll stop. Just please let go of me." She said.

Nathan hesitated. He wasn't sure if she had completely calmed down yet. He let her go after a moment's hesitation. Big mistake.

As soon as Haley felt Nathan's arms loosen their hold on her, she swung around to face him and got ready to punch him.

Nathan wasn't expecting her to react so quickly so he lost his balance. He instinctively grabbed Haley and they both fell on the bed with a big THUD! Haley landed on top of Nathan, and they both took a moment to catch their breath.

Part II

Haley blinked once to clear her head. She looked up and found Nathan's face inches from her. Their eyes locked and for the first time since he could remember, Nathan was speechless.

Nathan's eyes traveled down her face to her lips just as Haley unconsciously licked them; and he groaned inwardly.

"Nathan, I---" Haley said but was interrupted by Luke's voice from the hallway outside her room.

"Hey Hales! Are you ok? I thought I heard you scream and fall or something." Luke said.

Haley's eyes pleaded with Nathan, silently telling him to stay quiet. Nathan nodded his head.

"Uh, yeah Luke. I'm ok! You know how clumsy I could get!" she said as she looked at Nathan.

They weren't making any move to get up from the bed. It was like they were stuck there, or their bodies had a mind of their own.

"Can I come in Hales?" came the voice from outside the room. Luke was already turning the doorknob.

"Wait! I'm still changing Luke! Could you just wait for me downstairs?!" she said frantically.

"Alright Hales. But hurry up! And be careful!" Luke said with an amused voice. It was just like Haley to be falling down and tripping or something. She was always so clumsy, even when they were kids. But still, there was something that was telling him there was something wrong. But he shrugged it off and went down the stairs to the kitchen.

The two heard Luke's retreating footsteps. Haley let out a sigh of relief. She silently thanked whatever higher being there was for getting her out of that sticky situation.

Nathan finally found his voice. "Um, Haley.. I just.. what I mean is, I..." he said as he stuttered.

"I should probably hurry up and get down before Luke comes up here again." Haley interrupted.

"Yeah, you probably should." Nathan said as he and Haley awkwardly tried to stand up.

When both of them were on their feet Haley faced him and said "Listen, Nathan, Luke means a lot to me.. I agreed to help you with your studies so you'd lay off Luke.. but if things like this keep on happening..." she let the sentence hang.

"Please don't ruin this for me. He's my only real friend.." she said after a while.

All Nathan could do was nod his head in response.

"Stay here. I'll try to get back as soon as possible." She said as she took one last look at Nathan and went out of the room.

Part III

Haley made her way downstairs to the kitchen. She saw Luke near the stove, stirring his chicken soup. It was so natural for him to be there that her heart ached. Luke had always been sweet and caring. _I can't do this to him, I hate lying to Luke!, _she thought.

"Oh, hey Hales! Didn't know you were down here already. Want some soup?"

She nodded her head and made her way to the table.

"You don't look too good Hales. You look like crap!" he joked.

_I feel like crap_, she thought. "Yeah, its just this blasted cold."

"Maybe you should see a doctor tomorrow." He said worriedly.

"No, its ok. I'm fine, really. Sorry to make you worry, Luke." She said as she smiled at him. "Hey, you mentioned on the phone that you wanted advice on something.. What's up Luke?"

"Oh, that.. Uh, its nothing really." He said, his cheeks blushing a little.

Haley raised her eyebrows. "Come on Luke, spill!"

He laughed at Haley's persistence. "Alright, but you've gotta promise not to make fun of me."

"I promise!" she said.

"Ok, here goes. You know Brooke right? Well, I think she kind of likes me. Well, actually, she asked me out on a date."

"Kind of likes you? Luke, the girl is nuts over you!" Haley said with a laugh.

"See, you're making fun of me already!"

"Ok, I'll shut up." She smiled. "What about Brooke?"

"Well, should I go out with her? I mean, she's nice and everything, but I'm not sure. And besides, there's this other girl I kind of like."

Haley had to admit that she was getting annoyed about Brooke wanting to be with Luke, but she never really thought he would take her seriously. But him admitting that he liked a girl was something else. It was getting on her nerves.

"Really? What's this girl's name? Do I know her?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, you know her. But I won't tell you her name first. It's kind of, well, complicated."

"What do you mean? Who is this girl anyway?"

"It doesn't matter. So, what do you think I should do?"

"Hmmm... I really don't know Luke. Do you think this other girl likes you back?"

"I'm not sure. I hope so."

"Well, whatever you do just remember to be careful. I don't want either of these girls to hurt you. They've got to go through me first!" she said with a smile.

Luke laughed and shook his head. Haley looked at her best friend of nine years and felt really bad for the first time in their history together. This whole Nathan business is really getting her worked up.

"Hey Luke, promise me something. Whatever happens, we'll still be best friends, ok?" she said as she hugged him.

Luke chuckled and hugged her back. "Sure thing Hales. You're my bestfriend too.."

"Hey, you gonna be ok? I gotta go back and help my mom with some stuff."

"Yeah, thanks for dropping by Luke. You're the best!"

"No problem! See yah tomorrow. Get some rest ok?"

"Ok! Bye!" she said as Luke made his way out of her house.

Part IV 

_God, it's 9:30! What is taking that girl so long? She's probably still snuggling with Lucas. Man, are they pathetic! I should just go down and walk out of here! Who cares if Lucas sees me!_ Nathan thought aloud. _Haley cares_, said his conscience. He had been walking around her room for about thirty minutes now, contemplating what he should do. He finally sat down on her bed and dropped his head on his hands.

Haley. He had to admit the girl was something else.

_She sure knew how to punch_, he thought with a smile as he rubbed his sore arm. _I should get her on the team and she could play defense_, he thought with a smile.

He was getting tired of waiting so he lay down on her bed. _Bad move, Scott!_ he thought with a groan. Suddenly, thoughts of Haley began swimming in his head. The way she had felt when she fell on top of him, the way she licked her lips unconsciously, the way her eyes flashed when he said something that set her off...

He was too busy daydreaming that he didn't hear the door open when Haley came in.

"Am I interrupting something?" she said, eyebrows raised at the guy on her bed.

"Uh, I didn't hear you come in." Nathan said as he hastily sat up.

"Luke's gone now" she said as she sat on the bed beside him and slumped. "Thank god that was over."

"Yeah. I thought he was going to catch us."

"You make it sound like we were sneaking around." She said annoyed.

"Well, all I'm saying is that if you want to keep this a secret, we can't stay at your place coz Lucas keeps on popping up and pretty soon he's gonna find out." He said matter-of-factly.

"I know! Don't you think I haven't thought about that yet?" she said, exasperated.

"well, have you thought of another place where we could study?" he asked.

Haley bit her lower lip. "No. I can't think of any place yet. But I will. Just give me a second."

"Well, we could stay at my place..." he said uncertainly.

"What? No way! I'll think of some place else!"

(sigh) "Face it Haley, there isn't anywhere else." He said.

He was right, there wasn't any place left. And Lucas would never pop into Nathan's house, not in a million years!

"Ok, you win. What time do I have to be there?" she said.

"we could go together after school if you want."

"No way, people might see us!" she hissed.

"Alright, alright, jeez, I was just asking." He said with a small smile. "Be there at 6 then. I still need to go to practice."

"Fine." She said.

"Fine." He replied.

There was an uneasy silence before Nathan spoke up.

"So, uh, I should probably go now. It's getting late."

"Yeah, um, you probably should." She said after a while. "Listen, I'm not so good at this kind of thing. I mean, it's kind of awkward, what should I say to my best friend's bully when he's about to leave my house?" she thought aloud.

"I guess you should just say good night." He said quietly as he looked at her.

Haley looked up to find Nathan's eyes on her and nodded her head.

"Good night." Haley said.

Nathan just nodded and walked out of her room, confused. He made his way down. It wasn't until he was outside when he said softly, "Good night, Haley."

Author's note: I know, I know.. hehe.. Luke didn't catch Nathan at Haley's house!! Disappointing huh? Hehe... but I didn't think it was time for them to get caught yet.. don't worry, when they do get caught, its gonna be really full of all the Laley drama.. but not just yet!! Hehe! I like it when Haley gets confused about her feelings for the two.. its exciting! Hehe! did this chapter suck???? You guys gotta tell me!!! Hope you guys continue reading though!! Keep the reviews coming!! You guys inspire me to update sooner! :) tell me what you think!!!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day at school...

Haley was so worried about her "date" with Nathan at his house at 6 that she almost forgot to meet Luke by his locker after third period. When she got there, 15 minutes late, he was frowning.

"I thought you weren't showing up. You ready to go? I'm starving Hales!"

"Sorry I'm late Luke." She replied sheepishly. "Let's go."

They walked down the hallway to the cafeteria.

"So listen Hales, I was thinking, after practice this afternoon, maybe you'd want to hang out. You know, like we used to? We'll stay at your place and order pizza. My treat!" he said with a smile.

She was about to agree when she remembered she had to tutor Nathan after practice. She looked at the eager smile of her best friend and felt even worse than she did before.

"I can't Luke, sorry."

"Why not? You doing something later?"

"Uh, yeah. I have some stuff I need to take care of. But we can hangout on Saturday, that is, if you'd still want to..."

Luke chuckled, "Of course I want to!"

"Great! Saturday it is, then!" she said with a smile. "Oooh! There's licorice! Thank God they have some! I'm gonna go buy some, ok? You want anything?"

Luke smiled at his bestfriend getting all happy because of licorice. "No thanks. I'm ok. I'll go save us a table." He said as he walked to the only available table in the cafeteria.

As he sat down, someone tapped him on the shoulder. "That was fast, Hales! I haven't even been here for---"

"Hey there gorgeous! Surprised to see me?"

"Oh, hi Brooke." He said as she sat next to him.

"So, are we on this Saturday night?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Listen, Brooke, about Saturday, I didn't think you were serious."

"Well, loverboy, I was serious. You owe me, remember?" she said referring to the little incident when she helped him out of the locker room when Nathan thrashed his locker and soaked his stuff.

Luke smiled uneasily. Being around Brooke was making him nervous. "Could I just ask you one question, Brooke?"

"Sure thing gorgeous. What is it?"

"Why me?" he asked.

"What do you mean why you?"

"Well, I was just wondering what the Raven's head cheerleader wanted with a rookie varsity player like me?" he said with such genuine confusion that Brooke had to laugh.

"Look around you Lucas. See all the girls looking this way? Who do you think they're looking at? I know for a fact that they aren't interested in little old me."

Luke glanced around the cafeteria and true enough, found almost half of the population of high school girls in Tree Hill staring at him. He didn't really notice all the attention he was getting from his peers until now.

"So, I've decided that as the Raven's head cheerleader, it is my duty to go out with the hottest and most popular varsity player in Tree Hill."

Lucas had to laugh at that. Haley joined them at the table but she didn't notice Brooke immediately since she sat on the other side of Lucas.

"Hey Luke! Guess what today's special is! Meatloaf Surprise! God! I think I'm gonna barf!" Haley laughed as she saw Luke's expression. The kids at Tree Hill have long since learned not to touch the infamous Meatloaf Surprise in the cafeteria.

"Hey tutor girl." Said Brooke as she popped her head for Haley to see her.

"Oh, hi Brooke."

"So, as I was saying Lucas, we on this Saturday?" Brooke asked Lucas again.

"Uh, I kind of made plans with Haley this---" Luke stammered.

"No, no, its ok Luke. You should go with Brooke." Haley said with a small smile.

"Yeah, Golden Boy, I promise you'll have fun!" said Brooke with a gorgeous smile, revealing her dimples.

"Uh... Are you sure its ok Hales?"

"Of course its ok. Its not like she's your girlfriend or anything." Brooke commented before Haley could answer.

Lucas looked back and forth from the two girls and felt even more confused.

Haley gave him an encouraging smile that said, _go for it Luke!_

"Alright Brooke. What time should I---" Luke wasn't able to finish his sentence because Brooke kissed him on the lips and jumped up from her seat.

"Great! I promise you won't regret this gorgeous! We're gonna have the time of our lives!" she said as she winked at him. "I'll pick you up at 7 ok?"

Luke nodded and Brooke gave him another kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"Wow, that certainly went well." Said Haley as she rolled her eyes. "_I promise you won't regret this gorgeous_!" she said as she imitated Brooke's perky cheerleader voice and batted her eyelashes.

"Come on Hales, she's harmless!" Luke said as he laughed at his best friend's perfect Brooke impersonation. "Don't tell me your afraid of a little competition for my attention? You jealous Hales?" he said with a sly smile.

"Ha-ha. Very funny, Golden Boy." She said as she punched him on the arm. She took out her licorice from the candy bag and started munching on them.

"Ouch! You know, you really should try out for the team. You could be on defense!" Luke joked as he rubbed his arm.

Nathan overheard their conversation as he walked past their table and smiled to himself. _Funny, I was just thinking that same thing last night, _he thought.

............................................................................................................

Later that day...

Haley was on her way to Nathan's house. She didn't have a ride, and since she obviously couldn't ask Luke to take her there, she had no other choice but to walk. She could get a cab, but she was short on cash right now and didn't want to spend extra. Besides, it was just about 7 blocks away, no big deal!

_Yeah, right! _Haley thought as she made her way on the sidewalk. _By the time I get there I'd be as smelly as Mrs. Johnson's dog. Nathan better not be late!_

(Honk-honk) "Hey, wait up!" said an all too familiar voice from behind her.

She rolled her eyes heavenward and turned around to face her tormentor.

"What are you doing here?!" she said in a pinched voice. "You are supposed to be still at practice!"

"Coach let us out early." Nathan said as he positioned his car beside Haley. "Aren't you going to get in?"

"Shhhh!! Someone might hear you! We're still near campus you know!" she hissed.

(sigh) "Come on Haley, no one's here. Just get in so we can get to my house faster."

"No thanks. I'll meet you there." She said stubbornly.

"Fine, suit yourself." He replied as he stepped on the gas.

"Hey! Nathan! Wait! Ugh!! The nerve of that guy!" she said as she ran after his car.

Suddenly the car stopped and Haley was able to catch up.

Nathan had a big smirk on his face when Haley opened the door.

"Not a word, Nathan. Drive!" she said as she slammed the door shut.

Nathan couldn't help but smile at his passenger's temper. "Someone's had a bad day." He thought aloud as he sped away.

............................................................................................................

Nathan pulled up the driveway and parked his car. The short drive to his house had been silent, yet amusing for him. Haley was quiet, but he could practically see the wheels turning inside her head. She was obviously worked up about something. He was determined to find out what it was that was bothering her by the end of their tutoring session.

Haley stepped down from the car and saw Nathan's house for the first time. It was huge, well, it was the largest house she had ever been invited into.

"This way." Nathan said as he led the way to the back of the house.

Suddenly a huge German shepherd came bounding out of nowhere and was running towards them.

Haley let out a scream and jumped onto the nearest object she could get her hands on --- Nathan.

"Hey!" Nathan was momentarily startled, but then he instinctively tightened his arms around her. "I know girls can't wait to get their hands on me Haley, but don't you think your moving too fast here?" he said , amused.

"Get that thing away from me!!!" she screamed into his ear.

"What? Oh, Lance is harmless, don't worry. I'm gonna put you down now so we can---"

"NO! Nathan, please! I'm really, and I mean Really, scared of Dogs!" (bark-bark!)

"But I'm telling you, he's harmless. He just wants his ears scratched, right boy? Good boy." (bark-bark!)

Lance was sniffing at Haley's feet and she practically crawled on top of Nathan.

"Oh my god! He's gonna eat me! Get it away! Nathan!"

Nathan couldn't help but laugh at Haley's distress. "How will I be able to open the door and get us inside the house if you don't let go of me?"

But then he caught a glimpse of her face and saw tears forming in her eyes.

He instantly felt guilty. "Ok, I'm gonna get you out of here. Just give me a second, alright?" he said as he tried to open the door. (bark-bark!)

"Nathan, honey, is that you? What's going on out there? Are you alright dear?" said a voice as the door opened from inside.

"Yeah mom." Nathan said as he and Haley faced the woman by the door. Deb had to blink twice before she could register the scene in front of her. There was a girl hanging on to her son as if her life depended on it. She couldn't help but stare at the girl in her son's arms.

"Could you get Lance out of the way so I can take Haley in the house?" he asked.

"What? Oh, of course dear. Lance, come here boy!" Said a flustered Deb.

Nathan stepped inside the house and Deb closed the door behind them. He let Haley down and the three fell into an awkward silence.

"Um, mom, this is Haley. She's gonna be tutoring me this semester."

"Oh, its nice to meet you Haley."

All Haley could do was nod her head in embarrassment; her cheeks were so red she thought she would burst. Nathan smiled at the look on Haley's face. _She's kinda cute, especially when she looks like she just got caught with her hand in the cookie jar_, he thought.

"You need a tutor now Nathan? Are you flunking your classes? You'd better not let your grades interfere with your game Nathan."

"Hi to you too dad." Nathan said bitterly as he grabbed Haley's hand and led her to the kitchen.

"Sorry about that, my dad can be an ass sometimes." Nathan said as he got a can of soda from the fridge. "You want anything?"

"No thanks." She said as she looked sympathetically at Nathan.

"What?" he said when he noticed she was staring at him.

"Nothing." She replied. "You know, you should've told me there was a monster in here before you dragged me into your house." She said as she shook her head.

"Like I said, my Dad is an ass. I'm used to it."

"I wasn't talking about your dad. I meant your dog." She said with a visible shiver.

"Lance? He's harmless. Don't worry about it. I'll keep him on his leash when you're here, ok?"

"Ok." She looked at him oddly. _Why was he being so nice all of a sudden?_ "So, um, let's get started. I need to get home early, and it looks like its gonna rain later."

"Alright, in here."

............................................................................................................

hey guys!! Hehe... I know this chapter kind of sucked!! Please bear with me.... I promise the next chapters are gonna be more exciting.... I'm working on them right now actually!! Hehe... look forward to some Naley action!! And some Laley drama too... hope you guys continue to read and review!! Love you guys!!!


End file.
